


Something New

by stuphanie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Ass Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuphanie/pseuds/stuphanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink loves the way that Clear tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Mink eating ass what more could you ask for   
> (originally written for haga-san on tumblr)

Mink cups Clear’s face in his hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin as their mouths meet. The android slips his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, gently caressing Mink’s tongue with his own and tangling delicate fingers into long hair. Clear is sat astride Mink, wearing little save for a tight pair of boxer shorts, a rather garish shade of orange in contrast to Mink’s own stark briefs. Their hardness rubs against each other and the thin material of underwear provides a delicious friction that only causes the two to ache for more.

“Clear,” Mink groans after some time.

Clear pulls away, breathing heavily from the intensity of their kiss. “What is it, Mink-san?”

“Will you…” Mink trails off, unsure of how to ask. “Will you bend over for me?”

“You don’t usually need to ask,” comes the confused reply.

“Just do it, please?” the other man requests, his tone soft and coaxing.

Clear obliges, sticking his orange-clad ass in the air. He half expects Mink to begin fingering him straight away – but instead, Mink slowly removes the android’s boxers, setting them aside before gently squeezing Clear’s cheeks. Mink has always admired his boyfriend’s ass; it is shapely and firm yet jiggles enticingly when gently slapped. There is a beauty mark on the left cheek, the only thing otherwise marring the flawless skin, but altogether adds to the charm of Clear’s body. Mink admires the other’s buttocks for a few moments, relishing the way the creamy flesh is squeezed between his fingers, and the way Clear’s hole twitches at the attention. The android is already hard and his cock leaks a delicate bead of precum onto the bed sheets.

“I’m going to do something to make you feel really good, okay?” murmurs Mink, now caressing the other’s back. He always feels the need to run new things past his boyfriend, afraid of doing something that the other will hate and lose his trust in him.

“Okay, Mink-san,” comes the breathy reply. Clear is more than ready, but Mink wants him to wait.

Slowly, Mink lowers himself so that his face is level with the android’s ass, pushing his nose against the skin and breathing in heavily. Clear whines, maybe out of embarrassment, but Mink relishes the scent. It’s musky yet clean and traces of the cinnamon body wash that they both use lingers. The moment the tip of Mink’s tongue touches the puckered skin, Clear cries out in shock.

“Mink-san!”

“Do you trust me?” the taller man asks, ready to stop at any given moment.

“Y-yes, it just surprised me that’s all.”

Clear lets out a rush of air as Mink’s mouth makes contact once again. He tingles pleasantly when he feels a tongue poke at him, trailing around his hole, before moving down to his taint and licking all the way up. Shuddering, Clear relaxes his tiring arms so that he pushes his ass up further and his chin rests on the bed. Now more comfortable, he’s able to enjoy the sensation taking place behind him.

Soon, Mink grips each of Clear’s ass cheeks in order to spread him wider and grant more access. Mink begins to lick away with more vigour, relishing the taste of his boyfriend’s skin and the way he convulses against his mouth. Mink flattens his tongue to swipe up Clear’s balls, earning himself another gasp, before resuming attention on the android’s hole.

“It – it feels so good, Mink-san,” breathes Clear, his voice thick with arousal. His dick leaks more precum; Mink can sense that his cock requires urgent attention, but he intends on concentrating on just the one thing for now.

He smiles against Clear’s ass before pushing his tongue into the puckered ring. At this, Clear clutches desperately at the sheets, moaning as he pushes back. He’s close already; Mink continues to move his tongue about inside his boyfriend, his own cock twitching at the delicious sounds Clear makes.

“M-Mink-san!” the android gasps. “I’m gonna – s-soon –”

Clear speaks brokenly and satisfaction wells up inside Mink. He enjoys making the other feel good, and just hearing Clear is almost enough to get him off straight away.

Reaching round, Mink gentle grasps the other’s achingly hard cock, and Clear throws his head back with a loud moan at the long-awaited contact. Mink tunnels his fist along the impressive length, thrusting his tongue in and out of Clear’s hole with renewed fervour in order to bring the other to climax.

“Ahh! Ah! Mink-san! I – I’m –”

Clear breaks off into a shuddering moan, hands fisting the bed sheets as his cock explodes with cum all over Mink’s hand and their shared bed. Clear gyrates his hips to feel Mink’s mouth on him as well as to milk himself dry, riding out his orgasm for as long as possible. He trails off into a desperate whine and his movements slow; Mink detaches himself and firmly kisses Clear on the mouth, allowing the android to taste himself.

Clear doesn’t recuperate for long and in an instant he pushes Mink down so that his back gently hits the bed. Clear releases his boyfriend’s own straining erection, and Mink smiles down at him, arms behind his head.

Now it’s his turn.


End file.
